$ (-3)^{4} = \; ?$
Solution: The base in this expression is $-3$ The exponent in this expression is $4$ This expression means $-3$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. $-3^{4} = (-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3)$